quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Proximity Launcher (TA)
In Team Arena, the Proximity Launcher, or "Prox", fires mines that explode when an enemy gets near them. These mines can stick to walls. Mines cannot be detonated by the player; only when an enemy gets near them or splash damage weapons cause them to set off. Strategies *The Proximity Launcher should be viewed as a tool instead of a weapon. It's best use is to deny enemies the chance to use certain paths. Tight paths (such as hallways and porches) should be filled with mines so that your defense can focus on large entrances. They can also be placed on flags in case the enemy is getting too close and you have no time to seal some paths with mines. *When placing mines, try to hide them. Getting the drop on enemies can surprise them enough for them to retreat, especially if the mines took off most of their health. Place mines on inner walls near corners and ceilings where they're hard to spot. If the enemy sees mines on the ground, they'll know not to follow you. If you follow this insight, try not to hold the weapon out while you perform it, which may make it obvious. *Obvious mine deploys at your own base, be it near important pickups or lower levels will help you to fend flag runners or at least manipulate their pathing. Generally corners are preferred to drop down onto below platforms from above; single mines can be used to force invader to clear or jump over without looking down. Proximity Mines can be used to cover pickups at lower ground and have control over them from above. A simple rocket blast may trigger a mine nearby an important pickup for foes' recovery denying them out of opportunity. *Bouncepads and accelpads are used for reaching higher ground or go across, a triangle pattern of 3 mines would cover one important pad indefinitely. Given that you keep ahold of important pickups at one side enemy will definitely try to attack from the other side which narrows down your options about choosing a point to lay traps. *The Proximity Launcher is a powerful tool on defense in Capture the Flag. If the enemy needs a bounce pad or teleporter tunnel to reach your flag, place mines at the end of the destination point, and behind the flag across the landing spot for a devious defensive trap. If you're feeling even more experimentative, you can mine the area under the enemy flag for a hilarious, but mainly a deadly trap. *A hallway full of mines can be cleaned with clever Rocket Launcher, Grenade Launcher or Plasma Gun shots. Inflicted blast damage will set tightly placed mine groups with ease. *Proximity Mines deal no splash damage to their carrier, but their blast forces can send anyone skyward high. Wielder can use that on his or her advantage and perform higher propelling Rocket Jumps. Performing a Rocket Jump on your own mine will send you even higher, allowing you to make quick dives to the enemy base without the Scout power-up. Since mines have short arming sequences, the player should wait for them to arm first or at least time the rocket jump. Once mastered, the player can advance in the air pretty gracefully. *If an enemy has the Invulnerability Shield, fire away. The mines can go through the shield and the enemy will be "juiced" after few seconds and the player earns a frag. Even upon a stacked enemy, anyone at higher ground or close enough player who can deploy mines inside the magenta energy shield, is a serious threat. *If a mine directly intersects with player, a message will show that he/she has been mined, after 3 seconds another message will show that his/her internal combustion will start in 5 seconds. Advantages * Useful for setting traps/area denial (near the flag, small corridors, bounce pads, porches, hotly contested areas, etc.) * Greater splash damage than the Grenade Launcher. * Can kill players who has an invulnerability shield activated, juicing them inside the shield. * Direct hits still able to deal a good chunk of damage and combustion is unavoidable. * Deals no additional splash damage to the owner allowing higher propelling Rocket Jumps for immense velocity. Disadvantages * Slower arming time than Grenade Launcher. * Situational and placing them requires one to be out of combat. * Upon a direct hit, inner combustion have a way too long arming time. * Using it in active combat is nearly impossible without a good weapon combo or out numbering the opponent. * Easy to notice immobile targets that are easy to get rid of. Notes Along with Chain Gun and Nailgun tweak, Proximity Launcher has been removed from all maps of Quake Live since the August 27 update. However, it can be obtained through cheat code. Gallery prox-sm.jpg|Different view of Prox Launcher Category:Team Arena weapons Category:Weapons